Overview of Halloween: Redemption
by Ferocious Lizard Productions
Summary: This is the full summary of the story to give fans a taste of what I will be writing. Sequel to Rob Zombie's Halloween.


UPDATEFirst chapter now posted. UPDATE

The story opens with Laurie Strode, a year later, in an institution, having had a complete breakdown after her ordeal with Michael Myers. Her doctor, Sam Loomis (who didn't die as we were led to believe in the first movie) keeps trying to avoid the question of why she isn't allowed any visits from people like Annie, or anyone for that matter, and Loomis tells her that she's just not ready to reconnect with her 'old life' after everything that happened, or she risks another breakdown.

Laurie asks Loomis why Michael tried to kill her, why he won't explain that to her, and Loomis pulls out the picture of young Michael and baby Laurie and finally explains to her that she was adopted by the Strodes, but she is in fact Michael's sister by birth, and explains what happened to her biological family. Laurie seems to take this in stride, but when alone later, she breaks down, knowing that not only did she lose her mother and father (the Strodes) but she is also related to a psychotic killer, and has no one left... as Michael has in one way or another killed both her biological and adoptive family, including his own mother, who was driven to suicide after Michael's killing rampage kept going.

Loomis leaves Laurie in her room, and it's revealed that she is not at just any psychiatric institution, she's at Smith's Grove, where Michael was for years before he escaped. Loomis meets with the head of Smith's grove, and gives him Laurie's prognosis. Loomis has to admit that she's very resiliant and appears to be coping with what happened to her the year before quite well...off the record. The administrator then asks Loomis 'How long do you think you can keep her here when there's really nothing wrong with her?'...and Loomis recounts how he found Laurie slumped over Michael's body, screaming hysterically, and out of her mind with fright. He checked for a pulse on Michael, and felt a very faint heartbeat. Michael had managed to shoot himself in the head, but not to kill himself, as Laurie might have thought. Loomis tells how he brought Michael to Smith's Grove, not knowing any other place to take him, still feeling some small amount of concern for him after 15 years of treating him, and the administrator convinced Loomis that they could operate on him, remove the bullet lodged in his head, and perhaps be able to counteract some of the scandal of Michael's escape.

But Michael recuperated well enough to walk... though still completely silent and withdrawn, and escaped again (which is shown in flashback)...and now all they can do is protect Laurie by keeping her there, in the last place he'd look for her...or so they think...especially since 'tomorrow is Halloween'.

Michael surfaces that day, having hidden out at a place he knew from childhood (in a flashback with the young Michael from the first film) in the woods, killing animals to eat and survive, and goes back to Haddonfield looking for Annie, and thinking she'll lead him to Laurie. He tries to just follow her, but Annie sees him and Michael winds up killing her, and her father Sherrif Bracket. Michael winds up going to the Strode House, perhaps to feel 'connected' to Laurie somehow, and finds a note from someone who was watching the house, addressed to Loomis, that there was a package that was sent for Laurie, and did Loomis wish to pick it up himself or have her forward it to Smith's Grove? Michael then knows where his sister is, and returns to Smith's Grove.

Once he arrives, Michael kills a guard, and Loomis and the administrator stumble upon the body, and realize Michael has found Laurie...and the story becomes a cat and mouse chase through the giant institution with Laurie being told by Loomis that Michael has come back for her, and trying to hide her, but they become separated, Michael manages to drag Laurie off and knock out Loomis briefly, Loomis wakes and tries to find Michael in the institution, Laurie escapes and runs from Michael, but can't find a door that will open to get out, and Michael kills off various staff members trying to get to Laurie, and eventually Michael has a confrontation with Loomis, where Loomis ignites a room filled with oxygen tanks and blows them both up.


End file.
